An Adorable Fairytale
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Prince Keigo never expected to fall in far in love with that strange blond servant that slept all day, everywhere. Apparently the fates had other ideas. Cinderfella. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Konomi-sensei not me.**

**An Adorable Fairytale**

Life was easy when you never lifted a finger. Many may call it mundane--having someone waiting on you day after day, but not the prince. He loved ordering people around, loved having the absolute power. Though no one ever seemed to mind taking the prince's orders, despite his constant use of 'ore-sama'. Yes, the prince was extremely narcissistic and self-centered, however he showed great responsibility and care for his people when called upon. It was those aspects that made the kingdom believe him ready to become King, regardless of his mere 18 years of age.

Unfortunately, he was lacking one important thing--a Queen. Without a queen he could not ascend the throne till age 21. With that in mind his parents, mainly mother, began throwing extravagant galas in hopes of finding that one special woman. Tonight was one such night. The winter ball was in full swing; women prancing about in elegant kimonos or large glistening gowns. It was the same events every ball; introduction, curtsy, eyelash flutter, giggle, dance, and flirt. Tedious and unending.

Politely the prince bowed out of the Grand Hall to walk the palace gardens. The gardens were his favorite place at night. The way the water of the fountains glittered under the moonlight, the dew kissed shrubbery that looked as fairies danced upon them, and his most favorite the blue flowers that looked as ice. A rare flower, the blue tulip, it only grew in the Kingdom of Hyoutei. That was why it was the prince's favorite. No one else knew its beauty except for Hyoutei's residence.

The prince stilled as he caught sight of a petite blonde sleeping on their enormous sculpted fountain. The boy was quite obviously a servant, what with his plain beige yukata. Only servants wore yukata's as everyday wear. So if this boy was a commoner how did he wind up in the middle of the palace garden?

Walking up to the boy, the prince contemplated whether to wake him or not. Well, he could not very well leave the boy. The palace guards would be less then pleasant if per chance they happened upon the servant. "Kimi," the prince called softly. No response returned. "Oi, kimi," the prince called more forcefully this time. The boy gave a small yawn as he rolled right into the fountain. The young monarch hopped back to avoid the impacting splash, all the while trying to contain a bout of laughter.

The blonde coughed water as he carefully emerged from the water. "Are you okay?"

"Prince Keigo," he bowed.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Sleeping."

That was interesting. The boy didn't even attempt to come up with some harebrain excuse for his unannounced presence in the gardens. "Your name," Keigo ordered.

"Ak-Akutagawa Jirou," the boy coughed. Akutagawa? Wasn't there an Akutagawa within the hall now? When the petite blonde shivered, Keigo rolled his eyes removing his cloak and placing it over the boy's shoulders. Call it chivalry.

"Your highness, I can not accept such an act of kindness," Jirou said making to remove the cloak.

"Why, may ore-sama ask, not?"

"Because, sire, I am a servant. One of my station can not accept such a chivalrous act from one such as you."

Keigo resituated the cloak on Jirou's shoulders. "Ore-sama put the cloak there, therefore it is alright to accept. Also speak as usual, no need for propriety."

"Oh no, your highness, I could not. Okaa-san says this is the proper manner as to which to talk to your royal-ness. I should not defile your ears with such peasant speak."

"There will be no such defilement. You will speak as normal," Keigo ordered. The shivering blonde looked hesitant for a moment, but soon gave an agreeing nod.

"Now, how did you enter the gardens?"

Jirou pointed. "Through a hole in the foliage plant wall on the northeast side."

Keigo was astonished by the change. The boy sounded much younger when not speaking with the stuffy air of a noble. "Ore-sama will have the gardeners rectify this problem."

"Aww, oh well, I have another sleeping spot, but that place doesn't have as many blue tulips as here."

"Tulips?"

"Yep, Hyoutei's blue tulip is my most favorite flower in the world," he smiled walking up to a bud. "Though look like ice in the moonlight, to touch they are soft, nothing like ice. I love them."

"They are ore-sama's most favorite flower as well. You are one of the first to realize they are tulips. Many women confuse them for roses or carnations at a far."

"Stupid. They look nothing like roses or carnations. Prince Keigo, do you know what makes these flowers so rare?"

"Enlighten me."

"Tulips are supposed to bud only in Spring. These bud all year around as if kept alive by magic," Jirou answered, lovingly stroking the flower. A flair of music from within the Grand Hall caught the attention. Jirou removed the cloak handing it back to the prince.

"I must be returning. It was a pleasure to meet you, your highness," he smiled running off into the night.

"Truthfully, the pleasure was all ore-sama's," Keigo whispered to himself. This Jirou was certainly an interesting one.

-----*------

Over a week had passed since the winter ball; which, of course, meant constant meetings with women he met there. Correction, most could not be consider women at all considering many were no older than 13. Quite an exhausting practice, being polite to children that wished to wed a prince.

"Keigo-dear, I have arranged three more meetings today."

"I apologize mother, but I wish to go riding today."

"Perhaps you can…."

"We have no horses that a young lady can ride safely," he answered donning the rest of his riding gear. "Fine," his mother sighed in defeat. "Return home before supper."

Keigo nodded in understanding as he made his way outside to the stables. He did not intend to be rude, but the point of fact was they had no docile horses. Even the mares were to rambunctious to ride. "Prepare ore-sama's horse," he ordered upon entering the stables. The stable hands bowed running off to prepare the white mare. The mare, however, did not want preparation as she bucked and neighed in protest.

"Chocolate doesn't like that," a voice grumbled from the hay. Keigo turned, surprise crossing his face at seeing the blonde laying in the hay staring up at them. "Jirou, correct? You named ore-sama's horse?"

"I kind of noticed she didn't have a name, so I gave her one," he smiled. Hopping up he brushed stray hay off. "I can do that," he told the hassled stable hands. They happily handed over the saddle equipment, knowing full well Jirou could handle the horse. Pulling a radish out of a bucket Jirou held it out to the horse, who happily gnawed the treat. "Can I put the saddle on?"

"Are you talking to ore-sama's horse?"

"Of course," he said as he set to work securing the saddle. "Respect her and she'll accept all your requests."

"You know, you should not nap in here. There are various volatile horses in these stalls that have wiggled out before," Keigo warned.

"Really? Like who?"

Keigo pointed to a large brown horse that seemed to be glaring at the world. "Like my father's horse. He refuses to be ridden, therefore we must sell him or put him down."

"Stallion?! Stallion, is a good boy," Jirou said walking up to the stall and unlatching it.

"Do you wish to die?"

Jirou smiled. "You're a good boy, aren't you Stallion? You just don't like saddles," he cooed petting the horse. "May I ride you?"

Keigo watched in astonishment as the horse bowed allowing the petite boy to climb on his back. When Jirou was seated comfortably Stallion rose back to full height. "See? You just have to ride him bareback."

"Would you like to join ore-sama on a ride?"

"I-I guess," Jirou blushed. Keigo mounted his own steed, motioning for Jirou to follow him out onto the private royal trotting path.

"How often are you here that you have been well acquainted with these animals?"

"3 times a week for the past two years," Jirou admitted.

"You seem to sleep quite a lot, any particular reason?"

Jirou gave a shrug. "Not really. I just like time away from home and the palace grounds are always so picturesque that….well…I have happy dreams. But only after I finish my chores. Chores come first."

"You are a peasant, yet ore-sama remembers hearing of an 'Akutagawa' at court ."

"With all due respect, your highness, I do not wish to explain."

"Are you crying?"

"No!" Jirou denied rubbing his eyes furiously with his yukata sleeve. As their ride continued they made trite conversation about the most inane things. Yet, such simplicity made the prince happy. In truth, this was the most fun he had had in a very long while.

"We should rest," Keigo said after close to two hours of riding. Jirou agreed. Dismounting their steeds they tied them to a tree next to a stream so the horses could hydrate.

The two teenagers sat under a heavily shaded tree watching nature. "The current owner…"

"Employer," Jirou corrected.

"Employer, then. Who are you employed by?"

"The Baron Shishido and his family. I work in the stables, as well as the plantations."

"Explains your expertise," Keigo said remembering the first night they had met.

Jirou gave a half-hearted smile, his head falling back to meet bark for a brief respite. When he awoke he was shocked to find his mother standing over him; a fierce glare adorning her features. "O-Okaa-san?"

"You ignorant child. What were you thinking?! Here I am trying to get Yuka in good graces of the court and you….you will be receiving six lashes for your insolence…"

"Okaa-san, what did I do?"

"Also I will speak with the baroness about finding you a new situation out of Hyoutei."

"But I've lived here my entire life!"

His mother raised her hand backhanding him. "Silence. You should have thought about that before you went off gallivanting with Prince Keigo."

Later Jirou laid in his simple bed sobbing his eyes out after the firm lashing. "What did you do?" the youngest Shishido asked while he cleaned the deep cuts.

"I went riding with Prince Keigo."

"Prince Atobe Keigo? How did you manage that?" he asked dabbing lightly.

"I was sleeping in the stables….hss…."

"Sorry."

"….and he invited me."

"Invited? A strange commoner?"

"Well I had met him previously at the winter ball."

"Ah, so that's where you disappeared to," Shishido said with realization.

"Doesn't matter what I do now. I'll be gone within a fortnight," he pouted, resuming his crying in earnest.

* * *

"Oshitari! Oshitari, ore-sama knows your are in here," Keigo called upon entering the palace library.

"You rang," a deep voice called from his perch on the second floor.

"Information on the Akutagawa family, now."

"Demanding today, are we?" he laughed flipping a book open and walking the balcony. "Akutagawa family consists of five members. The Baron Kyou, the baroness Suika, and their three children, Kaji, Jirou, and Yuka. Suika was a commoner until she married Kyou upwards of 22 years ago. Their first son Kaji was born soon after their marriage…."

"Shorten, if you would."

"Eight, almost nine, years ago Kyou was killed in a bandit raid. Suika remarried a year later to the baron Takada. From what I know the eldest son married in Seigaku. I could not tell you what happened to the other two children."

"Is it possible that Suika sold her second son to servitude? Perhaps to clear a debt?"

"That is possible. But the Akutagawa family had no debts to speak of. So if she sold off her second son it would be to gain wealth for herself," Oshitari answered closing his book and opening a second.

"Omoshiroi. Thank you, Oshitari," Keigo said leaving the library, heading straight in the direction of the stables. "Prepare ore-sama's carriage to leave immediately."

The stable hands worked fast to prepare the transport as to not have their wages docked. In 10 minutes the carriage was prepared. "The Baron Shishido's manor."

The driver nodded, whipping the horses into action. When the prince demanded something he got it.

"Your highness," the baroness bowed when he stepped out of the carriage.

"Ore-sama is looking for Akutagawa Jirou."

Her eyes widened. "I apologize, sire, but I can not allow you to see him."

"Can not allow me?" No one denied him anything.

"You see, highness, his mother had demanded we find him a situation outside of Hyoutei. She gave us a fortnight and it has already been thus. Not only that, the boy can hardly move due to continuous lashings he has received."

"Lashings? For what?"

"His mother has been administering two lashings a day that he has not left Hyoutei. He may be employed under us, but she is still his mother."

Keigo charged past the woman into the house. "Where is Jirou's room?" he asked a frightened servant. The woman lifted a finger, pointing out the way. With haste, he made his way down the stairs to the small room in the servant's quarters. Opening a door, he found the blonde boy lying face down on the bed, deep gashes pouring blood on his back. The brown haired boy treating the wounds glared at him.

"You may be the prince, but this is your damn fault. These marks are your fault," he accused.

"Your highness I protest such bold actions," the baroness pleaded.

"What are his wages?"

"100 yen. 150, on a good week," she answered. Making a decision Keigo walked up to the bed. "Dress his wounds, quickly. The boy's new situation will be at the palace. Ore-sama will pay you 20,000 yen to keep your silence."

"30,000. He may be a servant, but he is my friend," the youngest Shishido defended.

"Ryou," his mother berated.

"30,000 is acceptable. Are his wounds dressed?"

"Yeah. You better treat him good," Ryou glared as the prince picked the unconscious blonde up, princess style. He carried the boy out to the carriage, his footmen immediately coming to his aid. "Ore-sama will send for his things, if any."

Once Jirou was situated inside, Keigo climbed in as well ordering them back to the palace.

-----*-----

"Jirou-san. Jirou-san, please wake up."

"Mm…where am I," Jirou moaned.

"The palace, Jirou-san. Keigo-san, ordered you here and order me to dress your wounds properly."

Jirou opened his eyes, a silver haired boy meeting them.

"I'm Ootori Choutarou, I will be taking over at your old situation. The Baron and Baroness has already agreed to the arrangement. I will only be working there till they find someone else," he smiled.

"Did you say I am at the palace?"

"Yes. Keigo-san, has arranged for you to work here."

"He has? No, I can't….my mother…"

"Thinks you are on a carrier to Rikkai," Keigo said entering the room. "You are dismissed Ootori."

"Yes, your highness," he bowed.

"Be awed by ore-sama's generosity. Ore-sama does not normally answer to a peasant's plight."

"I could have handle it."

"You've been unconscious the past two days due to blood loss. Please, enlighten ore-sama, how were you handling it?"

"I don't know," Jirou pouted. "But I would have figured something out."

Keigo took a seat on the edge of the bed, peering down at the blonde he had just saved. For some unknown reason it had greatly upset him when he had not seen the blonde in two weeks and when he heard of the lashings. In fact, he almost wanted to order the baroness Takada lashings to match those of her son. "Give ore-sama the explanation now."

"Only if you don't use 'ore-sama' anymore," Jirou bargained.

"Fine, ore-sama…I won't use it around you, happy?"

"It's a start," Jirou giggled. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself. "I was only 10 when father died. I watched him die. They killed him in front of me and that's around the time I started sleeping more. I want dreams to erase those images from my memory. Mother thought me mentally unstable, and when she married Takada, he refused to keep me. That's when she sold me off. The only time she would come see me would be when she wanted my wages for Yuka or to punish me. Kaji moved to Seigaku when he was 16 and ended up marrying a courtier. Mother really didn't care about me after that. One of her children already married rich, I was superfluous. That's, of course, until you came into the picture. She needed my money again to buy Yuka jewelry to impress you. That night, at the winter ball, they were present. Had they known I was there, I don't even want to think about it. But, you know what, it's okay. I may be poor, but I'm happy. I don't need riches, or material things, or a prince to make me happy. All I need is life."

Wow, never had Keigo heard such a thing. He, who had grown up with everything, never once stopped to think about those with nothing. How could one be happy with nothing? Yet, here he was. The happiest person Keigo had ever met and he had a much harder life than most peasants. It was incredible. This boy was incredible. Unlike Keigo he took every step that came at him one at a time and took them with a smile.

Leaning down, Keigo pressed a chaste kiss to the blonde's lips. "Keep smiling," he whispered.

Jirou merely nodded, his hand automatically raising to touch his lips. "Hai."

- End Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the bunny hopping around in my head.**

**An Adorable Fairytale**

-One month Later-

"Ohayou Prince Keigo, you want to go for a ride."

"That would be wonderful, considering I have to attend another ball tonight."

"I'll get Chocolate for you then."

"Get Stallion as well. You shall accompany me."

"Hai! Hai!" Jirou cheered running off to prepare the horses.

"His highness is smitten," Maora, the head stable mistress, observed.

"Huh? With who? A girl from the court?"

"No, silly, with you."

"What?! He is not! I'm a servant if you didn't notice," he said feeding Chocolate her favorite treat.

"Aww….you're blushing. You are smitten with him as well," Maora teased, helping to fit the saddle on the white mare.

"Oi, I am happy with the way things are. I don't need a prince charming. Besides you are just imagining things. Prince's do not have crushes on servants."

"No? But apparently prince's take servants out on rides every week with him," laughed Maora as she went to retrieve Stallion from his stall.

"I-I act his attendant…"

"Not your job. You are a stable boy, not an attendant. Try something else."

Jirou had no more excuses. Ever since the cut on his back healed he had been taking rides with their monarch, along with his daily chores. They never did anything of consequence on their rides. All they did was make small talk. The prince would ask questions and Jirou would answer or Jirou would ask questions and the prince would answer. And the questions were always the silliest thing. Your favorite food, or your favorite color, your favorite shirt to wear on Wednesday, or perhaps your favorite toiletry, absurd things really.

"Ride safely," she bowed, handing the reigns to the prince. Both boys mounted their steeds before setting out on their usual trotting path. Actually, now that Jirou thought about it he was glad he had never told anyone about that small kiss. If he had, the entire palace would be in a uproar. Wait, the prince had kissed him. Once, but it was still a kiss. Did the prince really have a crush on him? He couldn't. That is impossible.

"You're silent. That is unusual for you."

"I was thinking."

"Do not think to hard. You may fall off your horse," Keigo teased.

"Hey, that's not very nice!"

Keigo chuckled lightly at the pouting blonde. He really was too adorable for his own good.

"Your highness should treat his servants with more respect. We may cause an uprising one day."

"You surely jest."

"I dare not jest of such happenings. The rank of servitude will be raised as high as that of a duke after the uprising."

"And then you are free to marry a courtier, no doubt."

"I will be free to marry who ever I please. I could marry a queen if I wanted," Jirou laughed. He loved playing words game with Keigo. Because Keigo would always play along acting the part of the distressed prince truly fearing his people's rebellion.

"Then, I shall have to marry quickly to prevent such a happening."

"Yes, you must produce an heir to secure your kingdom."

"And who do you suggest I marry?"

"A courtier, someone regal and pretentious ….I mean….um.."

"Pretentious would be correct. Every woman that comes to court is the same ignorant youth. They all are unworthy of ore-sama's affections."

"Your highness, I did not mean to offend."

"You didn't and I've told you, you may call me Keigo," he said steering his horse towards their normal resting spot.

"I heard talk that Yukimura Sachiko will be attending tonight's ball."

"My mother arranged for it. She said if I do not choose a bride, then she will arrange a marriage between myself and Rikkai's princess. Of course, the girl is a mere 14, she has no place to be Queen," Keigo sighed directing his horse to the creek. Once to the creek he dismounted her, Jirou following suit.

"Didn't her brother take the throne at a young age. I believe His majesty was only 15 when their parents died and he became King," Jirou said, looking at the clear blue pond.

"Yukimura Seiichi is undoubtedly competent enough to run the kingdom. His sister, however, leaves much to be desired. What are you doing?" Keigo answered then asked as his traveling companion began removing his yukata.

"This," Jirou laughed, running and jumping into the pond with a generous splash. "Oh, chilly," he giggled.

"Are you daft? You'll catch death."

"No I won't. The water is warm enough to swim in and not catch cold," Jirou answered, diving under to swim along the bottom. Making a decision, the prince removed his kimono folding it properly before walking to the water's edge and testing the temperature.

"Just jump."

"Prince's do not just jump. My skin is delicate and…"

Jirou swam up to the prince grabbing his wrist and pulling him down into the water.

"How dare you!" Keigo yelled outraged while Jirou laughed at him.

"I couldn't resist and look your skin didn't fall off."

"Do not insult ore-sama," he scoffed brushing his water matter bangs from his face.

"I just thought you should live a little."

"Living is not jumping head first into an ice pit of death," he answered swimming to the bank and getting out of the freezing cold water. Jirou followed him, hopping up onto the bank, feet still dangling in the water. "It's not that cold. Then again I didn't grow up in a lavish palace. I'm use to the cold water."

"I was not intentionally insulting you."

"I know. It's okay, like I said I'm happy being a servant. I don't need a courtier or Baroness or Duchess or even a princess to come and save me. I am happy just the way I am."

"You have already been saved once by a prince."

"I did not need you saving me! But, I'm still thankful that you did."

Jirou kicked his feet lightly in the water.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Ore-sama….I have never met someone like you. The people I am in constant acquaintance with would die rather than lower themselves to servitude and yet, you would rather serve than marry rich and escape that life."

"I like having a purpose in life. If not to serve, then what? To be served?"

"That is an alternative. You continually impress me with your passion, your smile, your foolishness…" he said a hand pushing wet curls from Jirou's face. "You make me feel happy instead of bored and aggravated. Mind you, you do have aggravating qualities, but for some reason those qualities make me like you more."

"Your highness…" Jirou whispered right before their lips sealed in a soft kiss. His mind shut down completely as he surrounded his whole to the prince. Tentatively, their mouths opened to each other allowing the kiss to deepen. Jirou wrapped his arms firmly around Keigo's neck as the prince took full control, gently laying the other boy back onto the cool grass.

Keigo's hands caressed the scars of the blonde's back making Jirou pull back and look away. Those marks were his eternal mark as a servant, he had no right to be kissing a prince. "Look at me," Keigo demanded. When their eyes met Keigo leaned down once again claiming those supple lips. One hand moved forward to caress the tan skin of Jirou's torso.

The boy gave an appreciative moan when a finger flicked across a pert nipple, hard from arousal. That teasing hand played with the nub for a moment before traveling further down. That's when it struck Jirou. Quickly, he pulled out of the kiss and grabbed the hand. "We can't," he whispered.

Keigo kissed him softly. "We can. We both want to. Don't we?"

"Ye-Yes, I want to but I can't."

"Why not?" Keigo asked in a frustrated tone. Never a good idea to stop a hormonal male teenager.

"I may be a boy, but I care about my virtue. I can't have sex with anyone except for the person I marry. If I do this with you, I am nothing more than used property."

"You've taken a vow of chastity until the day you marry?"

Jirou nodded.

"I can respect that. Well, we should return," Keigo said unlatching himself from the other boy and making to get dressed.

"You're angry."

"Sexually frustrated. Though ore-sama must thank you, you just saved ore-sama from making a huge mistake."

----*----

"Enjoy your party, your highness," Jirou bowed. Keigo couldn't help but want to grab the small boy and hug him. Yet, there were laws. He had been stupid this afternoon. He had almost acted upon his attraction and lust for this servant. Royalty could not wed a servant, let alone a male servant. What had he been thinking? But that pain that stabbed his heart at seeing unshed tears almost made him want to take everything back, why did it hurt?

There was only one solution, he would have to agree to the marriage contract with Yukimura Sachiko. That way he would be married, be king and never have to see the blonde haired peasant again.

"It is a pleasure to see your highness again," Akutagawa Yuka curtsied with a flutter of eyelashes. Keigo sighed giving an acknowledging nod and taking the girl's hands in a dance. It was necessary for him to dance with every eligible young noble lady at these events. No matter how annoying he found it.

"Do you have any siblings?" Keigo inquired.

"Three, sire, two step sisters and a brother. My stepsisters are in attendance as well, but my brother moved to Seigaku sometime ago. I have not seen him in many years," she smiled.

"Any others? Ore-sama has heard speak of an Akutagawa Jirou."

"Oh, he died in the raid that killed my father. I was to young to remember him, sire."

"Really now? Because I met Akutagawa Jirou the night of the winter ball."

The girl's smile faltered with the knowledge that she had been caught in a lie. "I do not wish to deceive you. The truth is my brother ran away after father died. He could not stand our new father, even though Takada-san tried so desperately to be kind to Jirou. I know not what happened to him after that."

"Ore-sama thanks you for your honesty. Ore-sama can not stand liars. Lying is a mere step away from deceit and malice."

The girl gulped nervously but tried to cover it with a smile. "I would not lie to you, your highness."

The dance ended. "Perhaps ore-sama shall choose you as my bride," he whispered before walking off to entertain another girl. He could see out of his peripherals as the girl ran to her mother, the two embracing in celebration that they had won the prize.

"Your highness, the Yukimura's have arrived," a guard said.

Immediately, the crowd parted as a feminine blue haired youth came through the crowd. He stopped just shy of Keigo and gave an acknowledging nod.

"Yukimura, it is good to see you."

"Likewise, Atobe. Let me get straight to the point. I do not like the idea of you wedding my sister."

"Seiichi, stop. I can make my own decisions," the blue haired girl at his side pleaded.

"Sachiko, enough. You better find a bride tonight, because my sister is off limits."

"Aniki! Stop, please. You are embarrassing me," she blushed.

"Well now that that is out of the way," Yukimura said, his frown changing to a smile. "I would like you to meet my spouse, Sanada Genichirou. Gen-chan, this is Prince Atobe Keigo, sole heir to the Hyoutei throne," he introduced.

The black-haired man on Yukimura's other side gave a small bow in greeting. "He is your spouse?"

"Of course, Gen and I have been married for almost two years now."

"Have you now?"

"Why is this so hard to believe," Sanada asked aggravated.

"Same sex marriages are against the law here in Hyoutei. The law was passed by Atobe's grandfather at the beginning of his reign," Yukimura explained. "While it is normal in Rikkai, it is abnormal here. Oh, I like this song, Gen dance with me."

Was this guy really the same ruler of Rikkai that was revered world-wide? To Atobe this guy seemed no more than a playful child, then again he had been quite serious when he first entered the hall. Bipolar, perhaps?

"I apologize for my brother. He is just over-protective of me," Sachiko said.

"Would you care to dance?"

"Yes," she quickly answered taking the offered arm. As they twirled across the dance floor, Keigo could see the heated looks thrown at the princess who had a better chance with him than they did.

"You're like my brother, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I can tell. You love someone that is not a woman."

She was quite astute for 14.

"Your eyes seemed hopeful when my brother talked about same-sex marriage. I can tell you, even if you marry in Rikkai, the marriage is still acknowledge in every kingdom. It's in the bi-laws. So even if you happen to come to Rikkai and marry a man, Hyoutei would have to recognize the marriage."

"Things are not that simple. Ore-sama is the sole heir to the throne, if ore-sama marries a man no heir will be produced."

"That is where you are wrong. Surrogacy is a viable option."

"You are very intelligent for 14."

"Only because of my brother. Anyways, why you standing around here? Go get the one you truly want."

"What if the one I want is a servant, a stable boy?"

"So? Love has no rules."

For the first time in his life he felt indescribably thankful towards a woman. Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Thank you."

"Su-Sure."

He headed straight to his mother with a victorious smirk. "Mother, I have chosen a bride."

"You have?! Oh, Keigo I am so happy. We will start preparations at once."

"No, I will handle everything. My marriage, my rules, I only want to do this once."

"Keigo-dear, my only son is getting married I have to have some party planning in the matter."

"Then plan a grand ball to announce my bride. One that will make the rest of your parties seem like tea time," he said. "Now, I must go."

"Of course, go retrieve your bride," his mother cheered, already beginning to make her game plan. Her son was finally getting married! Thank the gods.

Keigo ran to the stables for once in his life taking charge of things he truly wanted. He entered the barn startling the few hands still working. "Where is Jirou?"

"He is in his room. He has been there since your return earlier," Maora answered. "He's been crying the entire time. He fears that you hate him."

"The opposite," he said heading to the stable hand's quarters. He opened the door to the room he knew was Jirou's. Sure enough the boy was lying on his bed crying. "Jirou?"

"Your highness?!" he shrieked jumping to his feet and bowing low. In two steps, Keigo was in front of the blonde grabbing him into a tight hug. Jirou returned the hug crying into the fine fabric of the prince's clothes. "I can't work here anymore. I can't stay in Hyoutei," he cried.

"Shh…why must you leave?"

"Because I am in love with you, Prince Keigo. I'm not supposed to love you."

He held the boy back to lean in and kiss him. "I love you , too. Marry me."

Jirou jumped forward placing a firm kiss on his love's lips. "No."

"Jirou?"

"No, I'm used. I love you, but I can't…" he cried. He pushed away harshly, before running away from the stables.

Never would Keigo thought it possible to be utterly rejected. Yet, he just was and by a servant no less.

"Jirou told me what happened," Maora said.

"Did he now? Did he tell you everything? Am I prize even to him?" Keigo asked, with each question his anger rising.

"Not to him."

"Yet, he told you everything! Claims to be in love with ore-sama and refuses to marry me!"

"Your highness he's been forcibly sodomized."

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Standard rules apply…I own nothing.**

**An Adorable Fairytale**

"What?"

"That's why he wanted to wait for marriage to have sex. Any man that had sex with him before marriage would find out and no one what's something soiled. At least that is what Jirou said."

"He was…raped? Have you confirmed this?"

"The palace doctor confirmed it. There is minor scaring in that area showing it was a regular occurrence, but most of the damage has been healed. Correction, the physical damage has been healed. Jirou, he sleeps to escape this world. He wants to go somewhere where magic exist and evil is extinct."

"Ore-sama knows where he went."

"Where?"

"A place only ore-sama's know about, but is sure Jirou would manage to find," Keigo said taking off into the night alone. It wasn't to far from the stables, in fact the place Jirou would be hiding would be just behind the palace. He entered the small cove of intertwining blue tulips. His own private haven. This place was ruins at a first attempt build of the palace, but time had passed and the tulips had claimed the place their own.

"Jirou, I know you are in here."

"No, I'm not," he called.

Keigo rolled his eyes. "Then who just answered."

"Oni."

The prince scoffed, how long was Jirou going to keep this game up. The more he talked the quicker Keigo would find him. "You want me to go away and leave you alone?"

"Yes, go far away."

"So I can just go marry someone else, possibly even Yuka."

"Anyone but Yuka. Marry Rikkai's princess, that will do our country some good."

Keigo walked over to the spot where Jirou's voice was coming from. "Will it now?"

Jirou fell off the ledge he was sitting on, hitting the ground with a thud. "Owie," he cried.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Maoru-san, didn't tell you…about me?"

"She did."

"Then you don't want me. I'm soiled, I'm used…I'm trash!"

"Would I be standing here now if I thought that," Keigo asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I told you once, I don't need a prince. I'm happy with the way things are."

"You say that because your step-father is the one that did _that_ to you, right?"

Jirou looked away; effectively confirming Keigo's supposition.

"I may seem slow on the uptake, but I'm not stupid. You only asked me to marry you after I said I wouldn't have sex without being married. Once you have sex with me you'll throw me away. That's how things work. I'm a servant, that means I'm nothing but dirt to you."

"Is that what you truly think? If so, then we will wait. I truly am in love with you. Possibly even since the first day we met. I am willing to wait for you, however long it takes to accept the fact that I want you more than for sex."

"You almost seem serious."

"I am serious."

He held out his hand to the blonde. Jirou looked at it for a moment before taking the hand to help him up.

"Warm my bed tonight," Keigo whispered.

"You said you would wait."

"There will be no sex, just holding."

"Cuddling? I like cuddling."

"Come along then," Keigo smiled, lacing their fingers together to lead Jirou to the royal bed chamber.

"You smiled!"

"Ore-sama did no such thing."

"Yes, you did! Just now, a big happy smile! I've never seen you smile before," cheered Jirou.

"There was no such expression on ore-sama's features."

He began poking at _his_ prince's cheeks. "Yes there was. Not as pretty as smile, but it was there," Jirou said in a singsong voice.

"At least you are back to normal," the prince sighed in relief.

----

"That whole thing is your bed?!"

"Naturally."

"Can I jump on it?"

Without waiting for an answer the stable boy ran to the large king sized four-poster bed and began jumping on it. It was so perfectly comfy, no springs at all.

"Are you actually going to lay down or do you plan to jump all night?"

"Jump with me."

"No."

"Well, aren't you coming to bed?" Jirou asked jumping up then plopping down onto his back. He flipped over to his stomach, folding his arms under his chin to look at his, somewhat, fiancé.

"Once I summon my manservant I will."

"What do you need your manservant for?"

"To change into my evening yukata," Keigo answered as if the answer was the most obvious in the world.

"Can't you change yourself. I do, then again I only have two yukatas. One for work, one for sleep."

"Heh, not me. I have six yukatas for sleep, three for after showering, 16 for everyday wear around the palace and then I have 36 kimono's for everyday outside the palace wear, 22 for parties and events…"

"Stop, your making my head spin. Where do you keep your yukatas?" Jirou asked hopping off the bed.

"In the wardrobe. I wish to wear the lavender one tonight."

"Hai, hai," Jirou bowed. He walked to the wardrobe. Opening it he marveled at the amount of fine yukatas. These were so beautiful and would probably cost Jirou two, maybe three years wages to buy just one. He pulled the lavender yukata out, relishing in the feel of fine cotton across his fingers. "They are so pretty."

"Ahem," Keigo coughed, his arms held out. Jirou placed the yukata over his arm so he could easily remove the silk kimono. He untied the obi throwing it over his arm before sliding the kimono off of the prince's perfect skin. Unlike Jirou's skin, which was scarred, the prince's was without a blemish.

Jirou ran a hand up his friend's back. "So…perfect."

"Jirou."

"Oh, sorry," he muttered unfolding the yukata and slipping it onto Keigo.

"Thank you," Keigo, once again, smiled.

"SEE!! There is the smile. I told you I'm not crazy."

Keigo couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous antics of his chosen. "Place that kimono on the chair and get in bed."

Jirou did as told. He climbed under the seats practically falling asleep the moment his skin touched them. They were that comfortable, at least to him. Keigo climbed into the bed pulling a rope to release the curtains of the bed. The room was cast into a pitch darkness. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, a firm body pressed against his back, while a leg wound around his own. Jirou fell asleep, protected and content that night.

----*----

"Soooo….how are things?" Maora pried.

"What do you mean," Jirou played coy while brushing Chocolate.

"With your prince, of course. You haven't used your room in three weeks now. Have you to been keeping each other warm?"

"We don't have sex, we just share a bed and he cuddles me."

"Cuddle?"

"Yeah, he wraps his arms around me. Sometimes he'll stroke my arm…."

"Aww…aren't you just living the perfect fairytale. Has he bought you anything?"

"Just a new sleeping yukata. A cerulean one. He said it really brings out my eyes."

"When are you just going to accept his proposal and get married? I mean, come on, everyone in the kingdom knows he chose a bride. No one knows who though. Put them all out of their misery already."

"Maora. Jirou. Her majesty needs us to attend to shopping matters in town considering she has sent the other servants to Rikkai and Hyoutei," a fellow stable hand called out. Replacing the horses in their stalls they set out on foot to the town. It was a full 20 minute walk to the marketplace, but it was good exercise so who were they to complain.

"We have six food orders and then we must finding identify cloth for all servers and guards to wear."

"I hear Prince Keigo choose Akutagawa Yuka as his bride," a woman nearby gossiped.

"Wouldn't that be convenient? From what I hear the Baron Takada and his family are in massive debt and for their daughter to wed the prince…"

"Though having that little twit as Queen will be a nightmare."

"They will make the kingdom poor within weeks."

"Do not let their words bother you, Yuka. You will be Queen," Suika's voice sounded from behind them. Jirou turned coming face to face with his mother.

"Baroness," he bowed.

"Jirou, back in Hyoutei are we? Does not matter, your sister will wed Prince Keigo, how wonderful is that? Perhaps I can arrange a situation for you at the palace," Suika said sweetly.

"He picked Yuka-chan?"

"Yes, is it not wonderful."

"Very wonderful, mistress. I apologize, but I must be getting back to my errands."

"Of course, run along child."

He bowed running back to join Maora and the other male. "That is your mother?" Maora asked.

"Yes, she just informed me that Keigo choose Yuka as his bride."

"Now that woman you need to put in her place."

------*----

Keigo stared at his fiancé in disbelief. "You are certain?"

"They are still my family. Even if they hurt me."

"That man…after what he did to you…."

"I care nothing for him, but my sister and my mother are still my family even if they hate me."

"Consider their debt expunged. You are a much more forgiving person then ore-sama. Ore-sama would not have forgiven them so easily."

"Keigo, I asked you not to use 'ore-sama'. Makes you sound narcissistic," Jirou pouted. Keigo nuzzled Jirou's neck. "Stop trying to distract me."

"I'm not," Keigo answered, kissing Jirou's nape lightly.

"Keigo?"

"Hm?"

"I want to want to marry you. I'm….ready."

"I do want to force you into this decision. Once we marry there is no turning back. You have to forsake your old lifestyle of servitude."

"I know. I've thought long and hard about this decision and I want to do it."

Keigo leaned forward giving his soon to be husband a passionate kiss.

"Go to sleep, we shall have to leave out early in the morrow."

"Hai," Jirou agreed knowing he had just made the biggest decision of his life.

----*----

Jirou awoke finding himself in an unfamiliar place.

"Hey, you're awake!"

Jirou was startled as a black haired boy jumped onto the bed to hover over him. "Wh-Where am I?"

"The Kingdom of Rikkai, of course."

"Rikkai? How did I end up here?"

"You came with Prince Atobe earlier. It's been like two hours since you guys got here. I think it is half a days travel from here to Hyoutei. And you guys got here around six, which means you had to have left Hyoutei at….."

"Akaya, stop with the math before you head explodes."

"Bunta! Bunta, he is awake. I told you he wasn't dead!"

"He will be dead if you keep yelling like that," Bunta scolded.

"Where is Keigo?"

"Talking with his Majesty about the arrangements for your ceremony."

"Yep, Yuki-mama is taking care of everything," Akaya smiled.

"Akaya, don't call him that. It's creepy."

"To you…"

"To everyone. You are only a year younger than him. Anyways, psycho seaweed heads aside, I'm Marui Bunta, nice to meet you."

"Oi, if I'm a psycho what does that make you. You are dating me!! And you're just made cuz you didn't get any last night," Akaya yelled sticking his tongue out.

"Bakaya over here is Kirihara Akaya a former gypsy."

"Yeppers, and now I'm Bunta's lover. Right Bunta?"

"Unfortunately."

Jirou giggled at the display the two made. They must really love each other. "Anou…can I go see Keigo?"

"Sure, follow me," Akaya smiled taking Bunta's hand and pulling him along. Jirou climbed out of bed taking notice of the long flowing silk that covered his body. He knew Keigo must have dressed him this morning.

"Hurry! Hurry!"

Jirou rushed after them, deciding to stay a safe distance back seeing as Akaya was swinging his lover's arm. "Is it true man-man marriage is illegal in Hyoutei?" Akaya asked.

"Uh yeah."

"Man, how do you guys live? I'd die without Bunta."

"That's why they came here to get married. Keep up Akaya."

"Be nice Bunta and you can have me later. Hey, Jirou, remember this: the uke has all the power. The seme may like to think he does, but it's the uke that holds the true power."

"I'll remember that."

"They are in here," Bunta said knocking on the door. The door swung open revealing the three men within.

"This is him," the blue haired king asked coming up to Jirou. "He is quite cute."

"Thank you, Akaya. Bunta. For escorting him, you are dismissed."

"Hai," they bowed. Yukimura grabbed Jirou's wrist pulling him into the room. "Go, go. Sit with your fiancé."

Jirou did as told going to sit next to Keigo. "So Jirou-kun I was told you are a stable boy."

"Um, yes, I was. I also worked in the gardens."

"Well, lately my horse has fallen ill and I can not find a reason for the sudden sickness."

"Seiichi, the boy is marrying into the royal family. Do not belittle him," his husband sighed.

"If I am belittling you or offending you…."

"You're not. I love horses, so I would be more than happy to help."

"He can help you tomorrow, Yukimura. It is already late, and ore-sama would like to get this done, if you would."

"Of course," Yukimura smiled. "It is quite a shame you two are eloping. The wedding could have been fabulous," he said pulling out documents and shifting through them.

"We will be having a proper ceremony after I ascend the throne and change the law."

"A king with a plan. I would fear if we went to war," Yukimura said sliding over the papers. "Read these aloud if you would, then print your name, and sign at the bottom."

Keigo picked up the paper reading aloud. Hearing the words of devotion pouring from the prince's mouth made this suddenly so much more real. They were getting married. A permanent bond, in sickness and health, till death do them part. He finished reading the paragraph, placing the paper down to sign it. Keigo was so sure of this and yet, Jirou found himself with doubts.

Picking up the paper Jirou stared at it while all eyes were on him. He began reading the paragraph slowly, trying to will himself the courage to actually finish this. 'I take thee as my lawfully wedded spouse, now till death.' The last line that stood between him and marriage. He could refuse to say it, refuse to sign, he could run now.

"I take thee…." he began. All this time he said he didn't need a prince to make him happy. Now, he felt as if he wouldn't be happy anymore without his prince. How had things become so complicated?

"Jirou?"

Keigo's voice, calling to him. Keigo saved him. He didn't need to be saved but Keigo saved him. Keigo didn't care about his past only cared for the future. Even when his mother found out about their union, Keigo would protect him. Grabbing Keigo's hand he smiled his normal goofy smile. "I take thee as my lawfully wedded spouse, now till death."

Yukimura smiled. "Now just sign and it's done."

Jirou took the quill into his unheeded right hand and signed his name. Now there was no going back, he was the husband to Atobe Keigo, prince of Hyoutei. That made him the next monarch at his husband's side.

-End Chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4

Shorter chapter this time. Really just filler between Chapter 3 and Chapter 5 since the events before Keigo and Jirou's return to Hyoutei would be to short for a full chapter. Also, little silver pair action in this chapter.

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

An Adorable Fairytale

Shishido Ryou sighed in aggravation. He did NOT need a valet. Just because Ryuuga and Satoshi had one did not mean he needed one. Let alone one that use to work at the palace.

"Ryou-san, it is time for bed," the valet's soft voice called. Ryou had learned this boy's name was Choutarou and he seemed young for a valet. Way to young.

"I can dress myself, thank you very much."

"Oh no, it is quite alright. It is my job to dress you, Ryou-san. I would not want my pay docked," Choutarou said, gathering Ryou's sleeping yukata from the wardrobe.

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

The silver haired boy stared at his ward, yukata folded in his arms. He pondered this for a moment before shaking his head in the negative. "I apologize, Ryou-san, but this is my station."

Ryou sighed. "You sound like Jirou."

"Jirou-san has a different perspective on life. He was born into nobility and sold into servitude. While I was orphaned and adopted by a cook in the palace kitchen. Both my sister and I became servants at the palace. Never once have I complained. It is just how I was taught."

"Ch'. That's lame, Ootori. How can one like being a servant?"

"I like it, because it is the only life I have ever known. Now please turn around, Ryou-san."

Ryou turned and held his arms out, allowing the young valet to dress him.

Later that night, when Ryou lay in his bed, he could have sworn he heard music. String music, low and sad. He climbed from his bed, sliding on his shoes as the floor was cold, and followed the sound of the music. It carried him straight to the servants quarters and straight to one Ootori Choutarou's room. Ryou pushed the door open just slightly to peer inside.

Ootori sat on his bed, instrument in one hand bow in the other. His fingers moved daintily across the strings, bow flourishing with perfection. His eyes opened when Ryou entered, his music stopping. "I apologize, did I wake you, Ryou-san?"

"Where did you…?"

"I use to watch Keigo-ouji-sama's lessons and I picked up on it really fast. Keigo-ouji-sama use to allow me to play with him. Shall I stop?"

Ryou looked at him for a moment—scrutinizing this boy. "You're educated." Normally, servants weren't educated. If this boy was then he was obviously someone of standing, or at least use to be.

"I am. This is why I was one of Keigo-ouji-sama's valets. Her majesty said that when I turned 17 I could leave the castle for the life of a noble if I so choose," Choutarou told him, eyes staring at his violin.

"Well I don't exactly like the idea of sharing with Atobe but I guess I can have you as my valet."

"I will do my best, Ryou-san!!"

---*---

"Ryou-san, it's time for breakfast," Choutarou said, rousing the youngest lord of the house. The brunette sat up, waiting for Choutarou to literally pull him out of bed. Over the month Choutarou had been here it had become some what of a routine. Ryou refused to rouse so Choutarou would pull him out of bed and dress him before guiding him downstairs. It was a little more work than a valet normally did but Choutarou did not mind. The truth was he was semi infatuated with the youngest Shishido. Of course, he would never speak this aloud. "Ryou-san," he sighed, helping the boy from his bed.

Ryou clumisly got to his feet before collasping against his valet. "Chouta…smell good," he murmured in his half roused state. This comment made him jolt awake and push away to stare into the wide-eyes of the younger boy. "Uh-I dress myself this morning," Ryou stuttered, pushing the other out of his room. Both boys collasped against their respective sides of the door, blushes adorning both their features.

---*---

"Otouto, may I speak with you," Shishido Satoshi beckoned. Ryou sighed before coming to sit on the loveseat next to his eldest brother.

"What?"

"It has been nearly two months since young Ootori joined us. In those two months I have seen you two sneak glances at each other, blush constantly, touch accidentally, and play flirt. May I ask when you are going to finally buck up and admit that you have feelings for him."

Ryou crossed his arms with a scowl, looking away. "He's a servant."

"You know as well as I do that he ranks higher than a lowly servant. Either way you choose, Okaa-san and Otou-san have both asked me to talk to you."

"About what?"

"When you will finally admit your affections for Ootori-kun and when they can welcome him as a member of this family."

"EH?!"

"Ryou-san! Satoshi-san!" said future son-in-law called, running into the room. "I just received a letter from Maora-san!"

"What is all the ruckus?" Shishido-san asked walking into the room, his wife on his heels—Ryuuga followed suit, lazily rubbing an apple on his shirt.

"I just received a letter from Maora-san!"

"Don't you get one every week," asked Ryuuga through a mouth full of apple.

"This one is different. Keigo-ouji-sama is to wed!"

"Hontou ni? How wonderful!"

"So Jirou's kaa-san finally got her awful daughter into court? Fantastic, the kingdom is doomed," Ryou groaned.

"No, he left early this morning for Rikkai. He's marrying Jirou-san!!"

"WHAT??" Choutarou almost had to cover his ears at the five 'what's were yelled.

He nodded. "Jirou-san told Maora-san last night that he and Keigo-ouji-sama were to wed. Kegio-ouji-sama will be changing the laws of Hyoutei to recongnize homosexual marriage."

The lady Shishido clapped her hands together in joy. "Does this mean I can begin preparing for a spring wedding?" she smiled, looking between the young silver and her youngest son.

"Kaa-san," Ryou groaned in embarrasment, attempting to hid behind Satoshi. Choutarou looked about in confusion.

"I believe I am lost, Shishido-san. Whose wedding?"

"Yours and Ryou's, of course."

The thick parchment fell from Choutarou's hand, landing with an echoing thud on the carpeted floor.

---*---

"Keigo, this is to much," Jirou groaned in dismay, looking at the servants who were carrying the bags of his new clothing.

"You are a royal now, Jirou, it is time you appear as one."

"Keigo, onegai, it is to much. You've already spent to much money on me," Jirou try to persuade, his hand tight in Keigo's as they walked the streets of Rikkai. "Not to mention the wedding bands you had commissioned. Those are way to expensive as it is. SIX real diamonds and a rare blue diamond bearing the royal crest?!"

"Jirou, my love, I am merely pampering my spouse among making him presentable to the kingdom he will be ruling at my side."

Jirou looked away. That's right. He was to be a king at Keigo's side. It was comforting knowing that Keigo had faith in his ability to lead a country but at the same time…."Alright. Just, can we stop soon? I need a nap. Last night was exhausting." Yes, he had learned the joys of consenual sex with the one his loves. Once was no longer enough. Now he had a legimamet reason for sleeping during the day.

"Soon. But you still need a kimono for our announcement ball."

"Announcement Ball?"

"The one mother is throwing to announce our marriage. Of course, she has no idea that I have married or that you are a boy or that you were a servant for that matter. But she will be persuaded easily."

Jirou stopped in his tracks, naturally making Keigo stop. Keigo turned to his spouse, who was now staring down at his feet. "Jirou?"

"A ball? To announce….my mother and sister are sure to attend….I-I can't…"

Keigo approached his spouse, placing a finger under his chin and forcing the blonde to look up at him. "They will do nothing. If they dare raise their voices to you the punishment is death. You forget, all laws apply to you now. Even such things as refusing to bow to you are punishable, remember this."

"I don't want my family hurt, Keigo. I just…."

"We will see to it that they will bow to you as their lord or they may leave. That man is lucky enough that I have not had him executed yet for what he did to you."

"It is better to forgive and forget…"

"It is better to have men executed that dare lay a hand upon my husband," Keigo told him before leaning in and kissing his love softly. "You are mine now, Jirou and no man will ever THINK of laying a hand on you, is that understood?"

"Hai."

"Good. Now lets us continue, I plan to return home in the morrow," Keigo informed him before taking off back down the street. Jirou matched his steps, swinging their arms playfully.

"Ne, Keigo?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad a prince came to save me."

Said prince smirked.

"Ne, Keigo?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Keigo released Jirou's hand to pull the blonde into a one armed hug, kissing his hair softly. "I love you, too."

-Chapter 4 Owari-


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

AN: This is the final chapter of Adorable fairytale, but don't be sad. There is two omakes that will follow this chapter. One for Dirty pair and one for Alpha pair, both will have some AtoJi moments in them. So look out for those and enjoy this last chapter.

An Adorable Fairytale 5

Jirou sat in a chair and sighed. Tomorrow is the announcement ball. Tomorrow! Ever since they had returned to Hyoutei her majesty had been preparing Jirou for this event. Apparently, her majesty had no problem with the fact Jirou was a servant, it was the male part that flabbergasted her. Vice versa with his majesty. Keisuke-ouja-sama had no problems with Jirou being a boy, it was the servant bit that bothered him. Either way after meeting their son's new spouse they both caved relatively easily. They both found the boy absolutely adorable and well suited to their family. The only problem was his mannerisms. They had only three short days to make this boy a full royal and set to work they did. Kushina was determined to turn her son's true love into a proper royal in merely three days.

Thankfully, he learned fast. He had stopped begging Maora to stop bowing to him. He learned to walk the halls with his head held high. He learned to give orders and he learned to dance. His mother-in-law was quite impressed with him. Thoroughly in impressed, in fact.

All to soon the day of the ball arrived and Jirou found himself being dressed in expensive silk garb. Tonight he would be wearing trousers and a long tunic, a heavy cloak would adorner his shoulders, and the royal crest would rest around his neck. Not only that but he was also meant to wear a gold crown that marked his status as a prince.

"You look lovely?" Keigo commented, exiting the bathroom.

"I look…"

"Regal."

Jirou spun around, eyes staying on their full length mirror. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like the way his cape flourished. Keigo chuckled lightly before coming to take Jirou's hand in his own. "Shall we?"

He nodded once before making to follow Keigo out of their bedroom. Their attendants stood at the ready to accompany them to the grand hall. They bowed to their monarchs waiting for their lords to get five paces away before following.

The music grew louder as the approached the hall, Jirou's hand tightened instinctively in Keigo's. Keigo turned back beckoning his valet forward. "Has the Takada family arrived?"

"No your highness. Many assume they have decided to be fashionably late as it were."

Keigo nodded. They entered the Grand Hall, the hall quieting, all eyes on them as they descended the stairs. Many stared at Jirou with interest but nonetheless bowed to the blonde. They approached the thrones, Yukimura rushed forward to give Jirou a small hug. It was common knowledge that if the King of Rikkai was friendly with someone then they were of importance. Sanada bowed in greeting to their hosts.

Keisuke stood, all attention on him. "Tonight we are gathered to announce the marriage of our son, Keigo. He has chosen an alternative means of choosing a bride. However, her majesty and I support him fully in his decision to take a man at his side. As such I would like to introduce our son-in-law and crown prince, Atobe Jirou."

The crowd turned to the blonde, bowing in low in acknowledgment of their new monarch. "Lets us enjoy the festivities."

----*----

"MOTHER!! I need silver in my hair! Silver is Keigo's favorite color and I am not wearing enough," Yuka complained, resisting the urge to slap her mother.

"Geez, imotou, chill. It is just a dance," Kaji sighed. He had returned home from Seigaku to visit with his family. They weren't exactly close but they were still his family. It never did sit right with him that they sold Jirou to servitude.

"No, it's the dance that is announcing my engagement to Keigo. Nii-san, I am to be the next Queen of Hyoutei. Finally, I think I am royally presentable. Why are we standing here? Lets go."

As a family they gathered into the carriage and the man took off before Yuka had a chance to yell at him. Though she still complained he was not going fast enough. When she was Queen this man would be a farm hand she told him. They arrived at the palace, attendants coming to help them out. "About time," Yuka sneered, straightening herself out.

"I apologize, sir. But we have strict instructions to bar you from entering the palace," a guard told the Baron Takada.

"Excuse me?" the man asked in disbelief as his daughters rushed ahead.

"It is Keigo-ouji-sama's orders. You may return home now," the guard told him, advancing in a threatening manner.

"We will send for you after the announcement," Suika waved, rushing up the stairs with her daughter. Rapid string music filled the air. Yuka smiled as she reached the top of the stairs. The Queen has arrived. The people out on the floor danced in rapid movements, pushing away and coming together again, twirling and smiling. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of a familiar head of blonde hair. "Kaa-san," Yuka growled, holding a jewel covered finger up.

"What is it dear," Suika asked before her eyes zoomed on what Yuka was staring at. Without a thought the woman hiked up her skirts and rushed down the stairs towards her insolent son. Kaji raced after his mother noticing something she did not. Jirou was wearing the royal crest, if she touched him she would be done for.

The people around her parted, looking on in disbelief as she marched directly up to their prince. Before anyone could stop her she grabbed the blonde hair and threw him to the ground. "You insolent child." The guards were on her a second later, weapons draw ready to punish her for her crime. "This child is unfortunately my son and he has disobeyed me for the last time."

Keigo rushed to his teary eyed spouse, gathering him into a tight embrace. "So you are Jirou's mother? You admit that now?"

"I apologize, Keigo-ouji-sama, this boy is nothing more than a liar and deceiver. Anything he has told you I am sure is a lie."

"And ore-sama is sure everything you have told me is farce. You wanted a member of your family to become a royal and now one has. No, Jirou was never considered a member of your family, was he? Merely a commodity. Now, madam, you will bow to the crown prince of Hyoutei or leave. This is your choice," Keigo glared helping his husband to his feet. The woman's eyes went wide, staring between Jirou and Keigo.

"No," she gasped, shaking her head. "It can't be."

"Keigo," Jirou whispered. "I want them stripped of their title."

"Are you sure?"

"Mm. Mother, you are a greedy person. All you care about is status and money, if I take both of those things away from you perhaps you will learn to appreciate life the way I have."

"You can't!" Yuka gasped, now joining her mother.

"Okaa-sama. Otou-sama. With your permission I wish to strip the Takada family of their title and settle all their debts. They may either take a station here in the palace or elsewhere in Hyoutei."

"So it is done," Keisuke-ouja-sama nodded. "Guards if you would escort them to the servants quarters and strip them of their belongings in order to settle all debts."

The women were shocked and embarrassed as they were escorted out of the grand ballroom.

----*----

Yuka couldn't believe this. She was of noble blood for Kami-sama's sake. She should not be going to clean a fireplace. Jirou was going to pay for this. She highly doubted that her stupid brother and Keigo actually married. Yeah, whatever.

Not even bothering to knock she entered Keigo's room. She froze at the sight that met her eyes. Jirou on top of Keigo. Keigo's hands on Jirou's hips. Keigo was _inside _Jirou. They were both moaning and gasping. The pale she held fell from her hands alerting the two to her presence. Jirou scrabbled to cover them while Keigo merely glared. "It is called knocking. You knock, announce yourself, then ore-sama will give you permission to enter, is that understood?"

She nodded wordlessly. "Very good. Jirou and ore-sama will go and take a bath as you clean the fireplace. Do NOT disturb us again," he glared, helping his spouse from the bed. Wrapping his arms around Jirou's waist he guided the blonde to the bathroom, whispering promises of what awaited beyond the door.

Yuka was in pure shock.

----*----

Suika was at her breaking edge. Three months she had lived in this palace. THREE!!! But it was nothing like she imagined. When she imagined living in the palace she imagined fifty servants at her beck and call. Millions of yen to spend on whatever she chose. But no. It was the opposite. SHE was the servant called upon. Her middle son was the one with all the money.

"I think its wonderful, Keigo-chan," said middle child gleamed. "Ryou needs a good man to take care of him and Ootori-kun is perfect."

"Yes, it seems quite a few people have benefited from the law change. I believe the priest has performed six weddings this month," the prince smiled, arm lopped casually around his spouse's waist.

"We'll have to attend the wedding."

"We can make an appearance," Keigo nodded, nuzzling his love's neck affectionately.

"Jirou," she called, getting her son's attention. "Wasn't I a good mother to you? Do I really deserve this?"

The blonde stopped, turning to face his mother's dirt covered face. "You beat regularly and took my wages."

"So I was tough on you. Look where that got you, you married the prince of Hyoutei. That was because of me," she pleaded.

"Yes, I agree had you not abused me I would not have wound up a servant at the palace, but Keigo and I fell in love without your assistance."

"Actually ore-sama was smitten since the first moment when ore-sama met your son."

Jirou looked at his spouse. "Really?"

"Mm. You looked so adorable dripping wet from rolling into the fountain," Keigo laughed, ruffling the embarrassed monarch's hair.

"Yeah? And you looked hot when I pulled you into the creek and your hair was flat against your face and were glaring at me for pulling you in," Jirou laughed, sticking his tongue out. "Wait, why did we stop again? I thought we were going to the library?"

"Speaking of the library," Keigo said, pulling Jirou in the correct direction. "Ore-sama wonders what happened to Oshitari."

"He was your blue-haired librarian, correct? I thought I saw him meeting with a little red-headed gypsy."

They ignored her. Just like that. Wait, whatever happened to her husband?

-In the Kingdom of Rikkai-

The black haired boy stood over the grown man, a malicious grin adorning his young face. The man's hand were scarred and searing from the lye he constantly stuck his hands into. When his hands entered the bucket and the wounds burned, he kicked the bucket. This was just shit. He got exiled for nothing. That little blonde bitch was a fucking liar.

"Oh, temper temper. Well Yukimura-san did say if you didn't listen, I could turn you into my play thing."

"AKAYA!!!" the king's spouse called earning the black haired boy's attention.

"Yes, Sanada-san," he asked, shying away in case the man back handed him for his misbehavior. Sanda looked around Akaya at the man that glared at them. "Carry on," Sanada said, turning his back. The man's scream echoed through the kingdom that night.

-Back to Hyoutei-

"Keigo, is it okay, if I am nervous about our coronation?" Jirou asked from the second floor of the library.

"Naturally. Mere months ago you were nothing more than a stable boy and next week you will be crowned king. It's only natural you feel apprehensive."

"But I will have you by my side forevers, so it will be alright, ne?"

Keigo sighed, turning the page in his book. "Jirou, royals do not use words like 'forevers'."

"This royal does," Jirou giggled, running down the stairs and straight to his husband. Keigo spread out his arms anticipating the extra weight Jirou was about to but in his lap. Sure enough the blonde plopped down with a small 'umph' and Keigo wrapped his arms around him. He had been reading a book on Hyoutei laws. In particular the ones that applied to a member of nobility marrying a gypsy but it was hard to concentrate with his spouse sucking on his neck. "Don't leave love bites on visible parts of my body."

Jirou smirked against his neck before shimming down slightly and opening Keigo's shirt. "Then I will makes them invisible."

Keigo rolled his eyes. They needed to review proper speech. Just not right now. Right now the only thing on his mind was Jirou, his mouth, and soon a library table with Jirou beneath him. Oh well, laws could wait.

Later that day the maids blushed as they cleaned they library. What the lords did in their home was their business.

--------

"Keigo this is so heavy," Jirou complained, shifting the cloak off his shoulders making the maids readjust it.

"Jirou, this is the proper garb for the coronation. You must where it."

"But why?? Its heavy and we have to walk down the stairs and I know I am going to trip and…."

"Jirou, breathe," Keigo reminded, excusing the maids as they were done with him.

"Oh…I can't do this. I'm going to trip and fall. I'm going to forget the oath….Keigo, I can't do this," he despaired, tears forming. Keigo pulled his spouse into a tight reassuring hug, whispering softly in the boy's ear. "You'll be fine. I will be by your side the entire way. Besides that, the attendants will be caring the tail of your cloak so you need not worrying about tripping on it."

Jirou nodded, turning his head slightly to accept a chaste kiss form his love. The attendants announced it was time and they left the room--Jirou's hand tight in Keigo's. The walk to the grand hall seemed longer than usual. Their footsteps echoing eerily. They walked through the archway, standing at the top of the grand stair well--Keigo's parents stood opposite them. Both he and Keigo bowed lowed to the monarchs before turning and facing the stairs. The attendants waited for them to begin going down the stairs before following.

Jirou could see his mother and sister's death glares on him, while Kaji stood off in the crowd of nobles smiling brightly. The Shishido family stood all together, Choutarou with his arm securely around Ryou's waist--silver wedding bands adorning both their left fingers. Their wedding had been so beautiful. The tulips and carnations, the violin music…everything had been beautiful. Though Jirou had kind of been hoping to see Ryou in a dress, but oh well. A single gypsy boy was in the crowd, this gypsy was the lover of Oshitari Yuushi, whose arms were securely around said boy. Jirou made note to meet the gypsy.

Keigo tugged on his arms subtly to signal him to sit down--Kushina and Keisuke stood to the side as the priest came forward. He said the prayer as he blessed the kingdoms holy items which resides in Keigo's right hand and Jirou's left. After blessing the items and wishing them a successful rule he stepped over to Keisuke-sama, lifting the crown from his head. The priest then came to stand behind Keigo, holding the crown just above his head. Keigo recited the oath they had both spent weeks memorize. He said it smooth and easily, the crown slowly lowering onto his head. Next the priest relinquished Kushina of her crown--a unisex crown jewel--and stood behind Jirou. Jirou repeated the same oath, handing shaking in Keigo's. He made the oath to protect the people and rule over the land justly. The weight of the crown met his head moments later.

They stood together, the guards raising their swords in a salute. They walked forward, the people of Hyoutei bowing to them as they passed. "Introducing the new monarchs of Hyoutei. King Atobe Keigo and King Atobe Jirou." The people applauded softly for the new rulers.

Later, as their friends congratulated them, Jirou couldn't help but muse. He hadn't wanted to be saved. He had been content with a life of servitude, but now he could do so much good in this kingdom. No more children would be sold like he was. No more children would be abused. As he looked at his husband he realized he did need a prince to save him and he was glad it was Keigo that did.

-Owari-


End file.
